In the Witching Hour
by chillian
Summary: Future fic. Chloe has a midnight visitor.Complete. Don't read the reviews for this story until after you've read the story itself, it'll ruin the surprise at the end.
1. A Visitor

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't start conversations as if I know who's calling."  
  
"But you do."  
  
"Not the point, it's disconcerting."  
  
"So what is?"  
  
"What is what?"  
  
"The point."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Like I was saying.."  
  
"Yeah, you miss me."  
  
"You needn't make it sound so bad. I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you."  
  
"I believe that was illustrated by the fact that you called."  
  
"Is this a bad time? You sound slightly disgruntled."  
  
"No, only slightly perturbed by midnight phone calls from people who yearn to practice small talk."  
  
"That isn't why I called."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So my place or yours?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Ooooh, somewhere public perhaps?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Do we have to go through this again?"  
  
"This time I mean it."  
  
"Just like last time?"  
  
"That was a mistake I won't be repeating."  
  
"I swear I have the strangest feeling of deja vu."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Give in."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll see you in fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'm not doing this again-"  
  
"Yes you will, good-bye."  
  
*  
  
The phone went dead and Chloe placed it back in the cradle. Nothing to do now but wait.  
  
And think. About how this was wrong on so many levels. About how she was going to put an end to it tonight. About how much she was going to enjoy it when she caved.  
  
She glanced at the clock and watched the minutes fly by. If only she could make her feet move, or slow down time. But deep down she knew that wasn't what she wanted. These midnight visits were titillating, what she lived for. The danger excited her.  
  
Curling into a fetal position she waited for the click and creak of an opening door and when it came she closed her eyes. The soft tap of expensive shoes on linoleum floor and then carpet softened footsteps down the hallway heralded the arrival of her visitor. A slight dip in the mattress and she felt lips along her shoulder and hands slipping along skin. 


	2. The Touch

Chapter Two  
  
"Please don't."  
  
Chloe's words seemed foreign and the fingers tracing her hipbone stopped. She wanted to grab them from the air and swallow them, because the torture of those still fingers was almost too much. A tear was burning in her eye; this was too right to be wrong.  
  
"Chloe don't you like me anymore?"  
  
"Stop acting as if this is just a child's game."  
  
"But it is a game and that's why it's so fun." A kiss on her back.  
  
"It's only fun for you; I told you I don't want this." "If you didn't want this you would have locked your door." A tongue sliding along her spine.  
  
"You have a key."  
  
"Then you should have changed the lock." Fingers flitting over her buttocks, and this was too much to bear. "Chloe why don't you just give in?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Was there concern in that voice or was it just her imagination?  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Could I have a refresher course?" A smile against her thigh and the rustle of clothes being removed.  
  
"Don't patronize me."  
  
"I'm not; I really don't understand why this is wrong." Naked skin pressed against her back.  
  
"Does your marriage ring a bell?"  
  
"So what? Marriages like mine encourage infidelity." Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a flat stomach.  
  
"That's not what you would have said in the beginning."  
  
"But this is now, things changed, people changed," a kiss on her temple, "I changed."  
  
"Yeah we both did."  
  
"Any other reasons?" The humor was back and with it frisky fingers that played with her hair.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"What about Clark? Clark is the past, nothing more than a memory I try to bury along with Smallville." Still grasping that humor and lips slipping down her stomach.  
  
"You have an answer for everything don't you?"  
  
"I try. But you still haven't given me an answer." That tongue flicking at her inner thigh was distracting her, and why was this so wrong?  
  
"I'm trying to-" The tongue had moved higher and inward, anymore and serious thoughts would have to wait until she didn't have a very talented mouth between her thighs. 


	3. Unfair

Chapter 3  
  
Fucked out. That's how she felt and it should have been enough, but there was something nagging at her. It disturbed the wonderful relaxation in her muscles and made her mind buzz when all she wanted was to enjoy the high. This was wrong.  
  
"Stop thinking and enjoy it Chloe."  
  
The voice startled her and chased away whatever ease was left in her body. "I can't and how did you know that I was thinking at all?"  
  
"I just know you that well. It's just another one of the many reasons this is right."  
  
"This will never be right, it isn't even real."  
  
"This is real, more real than my marriage or your relationship with Clark."  
  
"If it's so real why can't we just bring it out into the open? Why can't we let everyone know?" A weight shifted on the bed and she could here pacing footsteps by the far wall.  
  
"Chloe I'd love to go walking through the park with you. I'd love to buy you gifts and tell everybody they're for my girlfriend but I can't and that's the way it is."  
  
Chloe began chewing on her fingernails and tried not to scream. "Then why can't you?"  
  
"Because that isn't how life works."  
  
"It's not fair." She wanted to punch herself for the whining tone in her voice and the uncharacteristic little girl that had taken over her mind.  
  
"Life isn't fair Chloe, I would think you would know that better than anyone. If it was fair neither of us would have had to grow up without mothers, now would we?"  
  
"Why did you have to bring that up?" The words had been harsh and brought stinging tears to the woman's eyes.  
  
A hand ran softly over her face and cupped her chin, "I'm sorry that was harsh, let me make it all better."  
  
Chloe was pulled into warm arms that smelled of money and fresh linen. She would let herself be folded into the illusion and the pain would melt away until morning, then this could all be straightened out. It wouldn't happen again. 


	4. The End

Chapter 4-  
  
The first thing she felt was the sun on her face, warm and inviting. As she turned in the bed she realized the pillow next to her was cold. A faint scent of lavender still clung to the sheets but there was no longer an imprint of her midnight visitor on the sheets.  
  
The ringing of her phone startled her out of thoughts of the night before. "Hello?"  
  
"Just wanted to say good morning. Sorry I had to leave so early."  
  
"It's okay. I hadn't expected to find you here this morning."  
  
"That makes me sound so cold. You never were a morning person anyway."  
  
"Did you need anything else?"  
  
"Not really, but how about meeting me for lunch? At the cafe you like so much?"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea...."  
  
"Why? You just said last night-"  
  
"I know what I said last night. Convenient that that's all you took into account."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that no, I'm not going to meet you for lunch and I don't want you to call anymore."  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"No, listen to me, I'm tired of this. Sneaking around is fine in some situations but not my sex life."  
  
"We aren't just about sex."   
  
"I wasn't finished." The anger was evident in her voice, tinged by something else.  
  
"By all means continue."  
  
"Stop patronizing me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Fine, I'm completely serious this time. I'm tired of these nightly visits; it's too hard. If you can't be with me in the daylight you can't be with me at all. I don't want to be some diversion from your marriage just because it bores you."  
  
"Chloe that isn't what you are-"  
  
"Stop! I deserve more than this." The tears began falling and it was hard to keep the sobs out of her voice.  
  
"Chloe don't cry, let me come over tonight and we'll really talk this out, how does that sound?"  
  
"It would have been fine months ago, but I'm beyond that. Just let me go quietly okay?"  
  
"Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
The silence on the other end was answer enough and there was nothing left for her to do but hang up.  
  
*  
  
It had been three months and when Chloe climbed into bed she still waited for the click of the front door and the soft tap of shoes, but they never came. Fighting back tears she told herself that it was what she'd wanted and things were better this way but deep down she didn't believe it.  
  
Clark had stayed the night last night, he'd been so happy to see her and it had been reflected in his lovemaking. He'd been energetic and caring, gentle at just the right moments and letting loose when she needed it, but it hadn't been enough. She'd told him in the morning that it wasn't going to work and that she was sorry. The stricken look on his face had been too much to bear and when he'd left she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.  
  
Throwing the covers back she picked up the phone and punched in the familiar number.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you come over?"  
  
"I'll see you in ten minutes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Thank you, Lana."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: So what did you think? I hope I surprised you all. If I dissapointed you, well, i'm not sorry. Let me know what you thought, either review me here or check out my sight and leave it in the guest book. 


End file.
